


Dee’s Secret

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, Love, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:56:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee has been keeping something from Ryo, and when Ryo finds out, he's not happy about being kept in the dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my own prompt ‘FAKE, Dee/Ryo, "Why didn't you tell me?",’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

“Why didn't you tell me?” Ryo sounded hurt, which really hadn’t been Dee’s intention at all. It was just…

“Because I feel stupid,” he sighed, looking at his partner from the hospital bed he was lying in. “I’m thirty-one, not a kid. Nobody my age has to have their tonsils out. Besides, the doc says it’s a minor procedure and I’ll be home in a day or two.”

“So you thought you could just tell me you were taking a few days off and that I wouldn’t worry when you didn’t answer your phone and weren’t at home?”

“Guess I didn’t think that far ahead.”

“You’re an idiot, Dee. I had to find out from Mother! I was going out of my mind thinking something terrible must have happened to you.”

“Sorry.” Dee felt awful now, and not just because of his sore throat either. He’d managed to hide that from Ryo successfully, or thought he had; now he wasn’t so sure about that either. “I didn’t mean to worry you.”

“Doesn’t matter now.” Ryo sat down on the edge of Dee’s bed. “When’s your surgery?”

Dee glanced at the clock on the wall. “In about an hour and a half. I’m starving, I haven’t had anything to eat or drink since midnight; it’s torture.”

“Poor Dee. I’ll stay and keep you company until they take you to theatre, then wait here until they bring you back after.”

“You’d really do that?”

“Of course I will, silly.”

“But what about work?”

“I took the day off so I could be here for you, figured having some company might help. Waiting for surgery is never fun. I brought this.” Ryo pulled out a travel scrabble set. “Thought it might take your mind off things.”

“I can think of a better way to pass the time,” Dee suggested, winking. “There’s just about enough room on this bed for two.”

“Dee! I’m not making out with you on a hospital bed! What if someone caught us?”

“Not even a bit of smooching?”

“Not even! Behave yourself.”

“You’re mean.”

“Weren’t you just saying you were too old to be having your tonsils out? Because from the way you’re acting…”

Dee didn’t give Ryo a chance to finish his sentence, pulling him down and silencing him with a kiss. It went on for quite a while, and when they finally broke apart Ryo was flushed, mussed, and breathless.

“Happy now?” he asked when he finally managed to get his brain working again.

“For the moment.”

Ryo shook his head. “You’re impossible.”

“Yep!” Grinning, Dee picked up the game. “So, we gonna play?”

“Set up the board.”

Dee started to do as he was told, then paused, looking at Ryo. “I was wrong, I should’ve told you.”

“Yes, you should have. I thought we agreed; we don’t keep anything important from each other, and having surgery definitely counts as important.” He studied Dee’s mournful face and sighed, shaking his head. “What’s done is done, but in future, don’t leave me in the dark. That worries me far more than knowing you’re having a tonsillectomy would have.”

“I swear I’ll never do it again, okay? Am I forgiven?” Dee asked hopefully.

“What am I going to do with you? Yes, you’re forgiven.”

“Yay!” Dee quickly sobered, adding more seriously, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

Leaning over and kissing Dee gently on the lips, Ryo replied, “So am I.”

The End


End file.
